Nadders-Blog
by Arksodia
Summary: "Ya sabes cómo es. Si quieres conocer a alguien mejor, tienes que pasarte por su blog" One-Shot - Hiccstrid - Modern Days


**Hey Hey Hey! Como están? Me extrañaron? Pensaron que se iban a librar de mis historias? Pues les tengo malas noticias, porque ESTOY DE VUELTA HELL YEAH!**

 **Ok pero hablando en serio, ha pasado un largo tiempo (un año mis amigos lectores? si si, aproximadamente) así que siento que les debo una explicación:**

 **AVISO: SI NO ME CONOCÍAS PUEDES SALTEAR EL PÁRRAFO SIGUIENTE**

 **El año pasado quede con Des-Evolution entre manos, y desde ya aviso que quedará incompleto. No es justamente algo que me guste eso de dejar las historias a medio terminar, pero lo de Revolution (la serie en la que estaba basada la historia) fue algo un tanto pasajero y preferí no continuarla. En fin, por mas o menos aquellas épocas (mediados del año pasado) un familiar mio se había enfermado de gravedad y anduve corriendo de un lado para el otro. Eso definitivamente me desconecto de escribir y de FanFiction, pero no de internet. Entre tanto, encontré un webcomic llamado Homestuck y boah... Me cambie de fandom. Así, poco a poco fui separándome del fandom de httyd, y volví al dibujo (como hobbie, ustedes ya me conocen) y ahora, a... un mes? del final del comic (Que me ha desilusionado un poco) y después de la insistencia de MelanipuntoG xD he decidido volver en parte al fandom y volver a FanFiction (en realidad estaba planeando volver hace un tiempo ya, porque tenia y tengo historias e ideas que vengo acarreando desde el año pasado para calmar la horda iracunda de antorchas xD)**

 **Sin extenderme mucho más, estén preparados para los hashtags cuando compartan en sus redes sociales la historia de una usuario llamada...**

* * *

Nadders-Blog:

-"…En conclusión, creo que las nuevas Powerpuff Girls no son más que un reboot parodia de internet, la versión rechazada de MAD. Parece que no aprenden de lo que sucedió con Teen Titans Go"

Sus dedos se detuvieron sobre el teclado. Sus ojos repasaron cada palabra de lo que había escrito a una velocidad récord

-Bien…- Susurro mientras casi por instinto su mouse se dirigía a las diferentes ventanas dentro de la página -Hora de los Hashtags

-"#NaddersBlog, #PorquePuedoOpinarEsPorqueOpino, #PowerpuffGirls, #TeenTitansGo, #SiQuierenRevivirUnaSerieTraiganDeVueltaLosViejosCapitulos, #AbstenganseARebootsDignosDeDolorDeCabeza" – Así como con lo que había escrito anteriormente, reviso los hashtags uno por uno- Y… Publicar

Sin más tardar su post ya estaba en Tumblr y ella saliendo de su cuenta en dicha pagina. Tenía clases tan sólo en minutos y si se quedaba a esperar los anon-hates llegaría tarde. Eso no se lo podía permitir después de veinte veces seguidas y trece llamadas de atención

Ni siquiera estaba muy segura de porqué estaba estudiando una carrera, porque lo que a ella le gustaba era estar en internet. Siempre soñó con ser Youtuber, pero llego a la conclusión de que disfrutaba del anonimato, así que se dedicó a los foros y blogs en su tiempo libre

Sus pasos aceleraban por los pasillos, la cabeza gacha en su celular y los auriculares al máximo volumen con Mystery Skulls. Si se era minucioso se podía notar como los ojos celestes se alzaban por debajo de los mechones dorados para dar pequeños vistazos a su alrededor. El que fuera un poco tímida para con la gente no significaba que no estuviera al tanto de su entorno

Las puertas rechinaron y ella se encontraba por tercera vez en la semana en la clase de Filosofía, ocupando uno de los últimos bancos junto a un peculiar castaño, compañero de aprendizaje

-¡Buenos días Astrid!

-Lo que sea

-Wow, tu humor se contagia-Agrego con una risa

El profesor aun no llegaba, así que aprovechando el tiempo la rubia se dedicó a contarle al muchacho absolutamente todo lo acontecido el día anterior y la mañana del corriente en la totalidad de sus cuentas

Hiccup sabía prácticamente todo sobre Hofferson. A pesar de que se veían muy poco tiempo a la semana, como encuentros casuales en diferentes clases, ella se encargaba de mantenerlo al tanto de su vida, y eso mayormente implicaba el comentarle sobre el movimiento ocurrido en "Nadders Blog", su cuenta más preciada dentro de todo internet, y según lo que ella comentaba hasta un tanto polémica. Astrid era una joven que no veía el problema en expresar sus opiniones con la mayor sinceridad, no hace falta decir nada más

En realidad, la rubia era de hablar mucho cuando alguien se interesaba sobre lo que a ella le gustaba. Solo faltaba mencionarle "Pinterest" para que no se la pudiera callar hasta perderla de vista. Sin embargo, sucedía totalmente lo contrario con los demás que la pasaban por alto, su mirada se clavaba en alguien y su ceño se fruncía si se acercaban mucho con ninguna necesidad de hacerlo

Para cuando los dos se dieron cuenta la clase de filosofía había terminado y sus caminos se separaban. Ella tenía clase de Bioquímica y él de Arte, con lo que solo restaba un "Te veré mañana" para dividir sus rumbos

Bioquímica era una materia que compartía con una vieja amiga suya, Ruffnut, quien también estaba en el mundo online tanto como Hofferson, pero se dedicaban totalmente a lo contrario

La muchacha de rastas amaba las selfies, los viajes, los hipters y el auto-insertarse dentro de la web. Era conocida en "Instagram" por su gran cantidad de imágenes de ella viajando a través del mundo, asistiendo a eventos, pero mayormente dando consejos, reseñas y datos sobre cada lugar que visitaba. Esto último, por sobre lo demás, era lo que la convirtió en trending topic hace tan solo meses, y lo que la mantenía con una gran cantidad de seguidores

Muchas veces trato de convencer a Astrid sobre lo increíble que sería si su mejor amiga viajara junto a ella por todo el mundo, pero siempre declino la oferta. Que su cara se hiciera pública sería una atrocidad, más si esto significara algún tipo de fama. Prefería seguir comprando cappuccino en el café-bar a la vuelta de la universidad antes que acostumbrarse a Starbucks

Como siempre, su día terminaba con las pisadas cansadas recorriendo los pasillos del complejo de apartamentos en busca de su habitación, para reencontrarse con su computadora y atender cualquier novedad que se pudiera presentar en cualquiera de sus cuentas

Solía suceder que no había nada más que un par de notas, algunos comentarios, algunos anon-hates y quizás algún seguidor nuevo. Entre esas notificaciones hubo una cosa que le llamo la atención, alguien la había etiquetado en una publicación. El usuario era desconocido y ni siquiera un seguidor suyo

Cuando clickeo para descubrir que era lo que tanto requería su revisión, se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Era un meme que ubicaba la imagen que tenia de perfil en "Nadders Blog" como la cabeza del personaje principal de "Futurama" y que decía "Cállate y dame más series para que pueda criticarlas"

Cosas como esas necesitaban una explicación, necesitaban algo más que solo los hashtags para encontrar el post (que por cierto, estaba subiendo en notas y gran cantidad de reblogs), y no podía esperar

Entro sin pensar a la parte de mensajes y no dudo en escribir lo primero que se le vino a la mente

"NB:-Que demonios"

"NF:-Hey! Miren nada más! Me está hablando Nadders Blog! Ya soy suficientemente famoso?"

"NB:-¿Es en serio?"

"NF:-Sobre q? "

Si había algo que podía poner a la rubia aún más nerviosa eran esas abreviaturas de una sola letra. A veces se preguntaba si le era tan difícil a la gente escribir las palabras completas

"NB:-Ok, mira. No sé de donde saliste, nunca te escuche en la página y veo que ni siquiera eres de los fandoms en los que estoy. Supongo que no sabías que no me tomo los memes con gracia"

"NF:-Oye calma, yo solo estaba posteando algo como lo hago diariamente, y tu blog es como algo famoso aquí, así que decidí hacer algo divertido al respecto"

"NB:-¿Publicando mentiras? Por favor, yo opino porque puedo y porque tengo total libertad de hacerlo"

"NF:-Y yo publico lo que quiera porque puedo y porque estoy en total libertad de hacerlo"

Los dedos de la joven tamborilearon sobre el escritorio. Solo faltaba un click para denunciar a ese usuario y terminar con el problema, pero sería ridículo ¿Acaso denunciaría a alguien por hacer un meme que expresa una opinión?

"NB:-Bien, que sea a tu modo, pero otro meme que vea y tendrás que vértelas con una denuncia a tu cuenta"

"NF:-Vaya, no sabía que Nadders Blog llegaba a ese nivel de dramatismo xD, algunas vez pensaste q quizás, no sé, podrías cambiar tu forma de ser y probar ser amable?"

"NB:-¿Por qué tendría que escucharte? Apenas te conozco"

"NF:-Porque tendría q hacer un meme tuyo y darte aún mas fama? Apenas te conozco"

"NB:-Acabas de decir que soy famosa"

"NF:-Asi q eres una chica, como q lo supe todo el tiempo"

" _¿Qué?"_ Es lo que pensó Hofferson después de haber leído el mensaje. La conversación parecía tomar otros rumbos y ella no quería dejar que el tema principal se desvaneciera

"NB:-¿Qué importa si soy un chico o una chica? Los derechos de los bloggers deben ser respetados"

"NF:-Ves? No entiendo porque sigues enojada"

"NB:-¿Cómo que porque? ¡Te lo estoy diciendo desde hoy!"

"NF:-Pero es q hice el meme por admiración! No porque te odiara!"

Fue en ese preciso momento que no supo que responder. Le seguía molestando el meme, le seguía incomodando esa persona, pero a la vez sus pensamientos cambiaron. Era increíble que ella no hubiera considerado el hecho de que una publicación como esa pudiera ser tan simplemente un gesto de aprecio

"NF:-He visitado tu blog" Continuo escribiendo el usuario "Y tus opiniones son muy respetables, un poco duras, debo admitir xD pero geniales"

"NF:-Debes de tener un corazón de hierro para contestar a todos los anonhates q recibes así como lo haces diariamente!"

Su mente seguía en blanco, las concepciones anteriores bailaban en su mente sin sentido de existencia. El sueño agravaba la situación y su cerebro parecía funcionar en cámara lenta, siendo esto muy peligroso en internet

" _Lo mejor de todo_ " pensó mientras tecleaba " _sería dejar la conversación hasta aquí"_

"NB:-Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a dormir. No sé dónde vivas, pero aquí ya es un poco tarde"

Así como respondió, cerro su cuenta y se fue directamente a la cama, por supuesto con dificultades para conciliar el sueño. No había tenido que lidiar con algo como lo que había sucedido nunca, ni siquiera el pensar que era famosa en el buen sentido, por sus opiniones "respetables", como había dicho aquella persona

Recién a la mañana siguiente supo que había recibido algunos mensajes mas

"NF:-Vaya! Es q estabas tan relajada hoy q ni siquiera me pude presentar (Al menos a mí me gusta presentarme cuando conozco a alguien, no se tu xD)"

"NF:- Me suelen llamar No Foun (Mi inglés es excelente, pero la culpa la tienen mis amigos xD) o Nandito, porque al parecer mi url de tumblr les parece a todos tan increíble q quieren cambiarlo xD y vivo en Berk, un pueblito alejado de los pueblitos alejados xD"

Se veía como que el mundo quisiera jugarle una broma pesada

"NB:- Para ti soy Nadders Blog y puedes llamarme Nadders Blog."

Fue lo último que escribió antes de despedirse del chat y dirigirse a clases, decidida a que cuando volviera denunciaría al usuario por molesto

Sin embargo, en el transcurso del día y hablando con sus amigos al respecto de lo ocurrido, le sugirieron el tranquilizarse, y que si seguía por el camino que ella iba a tomar simplemente perdería todos los followers buenos que alguna vez tuvo

Nunca se fió mucho de las sugerencias de sus compañeros, pero si venían de personas como Hiccup, Ruffnut o Fishlegs, quienes sabían más de informática y sociales, prefería al menos darles una posibilidad

Así es como siguió chateando con ese usuario desconocido, quien termino, pocas semanas después, siendo su mejor amigo online

Descubrió que, así como ella, a él le encantaba dar su opinión, solo que lo hacía por medio de memes y criticaba a páginas o usuarios famosos, siendo esa la diferencia fundamental. Tenían una forma de pensar parecida, y a pesar de que no estuvieran en el ámbito del otro, poco a poco se fueron compenetrando en los diferentes temas que arribaban, condensando su amistad aún más

A diferencia de Ruffnut, quien parecía prácticamente odiar el hecho de que Astrid tuviera un nuevo e "increíble" amigo online, Hiccup estaba totalmente entusiasmado al respecto. Cada vez que ella le hablaba de lo que esta persona hacia o pensaba, el coincidía con las opiniones y demostraba una sonrisa llena de sinceridad, admitiendo que estaba muy feliz de que ella no tuviera que lidiar con anon-hates todo el tiempo

Pero los días fueron pasando, y a medida que los chats se alargaban, ese usuario hablaba de cosas que ella no había recordado haberle dicho o siquiera hecho un post en su blog al respecto, como el hecho de que tenía una debilidad terrible por las imágenes de gatitos, que en realidad preferiría haber seguido la carrera artística de su amigo antes que cualquier otra cosa que incumbiera bioquímica, o que, siendo sinceros, siempre le gusto Teen Titans Go…

… En realidad eso se lo había dicho solo a una persona, y nadie más en el mundo lo sabía

"NB:-Mañana a las 9:00 a.m. en el café-bar a la vuelta de la universidad. Yo sé quién eres y tú sabes quién soy" Su seguridad era implacable y ni siquiera le hacía falta el preguntar si estudiaba en la misma institución

El cerrar el chat y no esperar una respuesta se había vuelto una costumbre, y después de haber dormido relajadamente como no lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo, se presentó a la hora fijada en el lugar indicado

Sus ojos celestes se desviaron a su objetivo. Sin duda fue él todo el tiempo, hasta y le parecía estúpido el no haberlo advertido antes. Allí estaba, sentado, nervioso y ansioso, pero apenas la vio, un temor sin igual parecía haberlo consumido, y era pésimo para disimularlo

-Así que, Night Fury… ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?

-Acostumbro el saludar a las personas cuando me siento a la mesa ¿Sabes?

-Y yo acostumbro el decir si conozco a alguna persona en la vida real

Hiccup rio con nerviosismo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café. Era increíble que hubiera acarreado un Sturbucks hasta un local como en el que estaban. Siempre pensó que puede que hubiera personas adictas solo a ese café, pero nunca supuso que Haddock sería uno de ellos

-Ya sabes cómo es, Astrid… Si quieres conocer a alguien mejor, tienes que pasarte por su blog- Los orbes verdes parecían brillar con la luz que se filtraba de los ventanales del local, y el logo del café comercial potenciaba el color –Bueno, más bien si quieres salir con alguien

Ella juro para sus adentros que esos hoyuelos se veían aún más picaros que la semana pasada

 **-BONUS-**

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres tener una cita conmigo?

-Bueno, digo, si puedes el fin de semana

-Claro que no

-Tu… Q… ¿Q-que? ¿No puedes el fin de semana?

-Por supuesto que puedo, pero no salgo con creadores de memes

* * *

 **No me digan que esperaban algo diferente del bonus porque saben que soy bastante anti-cliché y mis finales son muy malos xD**

 **Ok! Con este One-Shot dos noticias:**

 **-Primera: Creen su propio final para este One-Shot! (Si quieren, por supuesto) Pueden dejarlo en los comentarios, mandármelo por mp o...**

 **-Segunda: Enviármelo al nuevo blog en Tumblr! El cual tiene el mismo nombre que el One-Shot, nadders-blog! Ahí estaré posteando novedades acerca de mis fics, reblogueando algo de arte, no se, las posibilidades SON INFINITAS! *Introduzca música épica de fondo***

 **Como siempre, espero les haya gustado, y porque se que ustedes también lo extrañaron, el tan famoso...**

 **Abrazo Virtual!**


End file.
